


Blah Blah Blah

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Foreplay, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Okay.  She never did this.  This…club scene. No way.  Darcy Lewis was a home body.  Through and through.  And she NEVER hooked up with randos in the bathroom either.  Because.  Ew.  Public bathrooms. But the thing of it was…she was kind of rebounding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140711512619/blah-blah-blah-by-ke-ha-darcypietro-hella-smut).
> 
> Tumblr anon requested: "Blah blah blah, by Ke$ha. Darcy/Pietro, hella smut please!"
> 
> As requested, hella smutty. ;)
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3taEuL4EHAg)

Okay.  She never did this.  This…club scene. No way.  Darcy Lewis was a home body.  Through and through.  And she NEVER hooked up with randos in the bathroom either.  Because.  Ew.  Public bathrooms. 

But the thing of it was…she was kind of rebounding.  

That whole long distance thing with Ian had come to a screeching halt when he accidently sent her a sext addressed to someone else. 

Was it really a screeching halt when it wasn’t really going all that fast to begin with?  It came to a rough stop.  Like when you weren’t expecting the traffic light to change. 

Let’s get real.  Long distance relationships like that NEVER work, right?  Of course not. (That’s what she was telling herself right now, anyway).  And she was wasting away her prime years waiting for calls from a skinny little British guy.  Nope.  Unless your name is David Tennant, you don’t get to waste Darcy Lewis’ time. 

So, that’s how she found herself in this club. Sipping Jack and Cokes that she didn’t even have to pay for because every fucking dude in this place thought she was worth a twelve-dollar drink, apparently. 

And she’d started out dancing with her friends, but they’d all gotten picked off by one guy or another. 

And that left her dancing up on this yummy little piece of Eurotrash, complete with an Eastern European accent and bleached blond hair.  He was even wearing track pants.  God.  He was gorgeous. 

He wasn’t too handsy.  Not till she grabbed him.  Surprising herself by reaching for his waist and stepping closer to him.  His hands slid around her waist, squeezing her ass tentatively as his blue eyes searched hers, reading her body language, most likely.  It was impossible to hear anything over the music.  She smiled, deciding she’d found her someone for the evening.

She reached around to palm at his ass, reveling in how tight it was.  He was muscular, as evidenced by his too-tight t-shirt.  He nuzzled close to her neck, whispering something in her ear that she couldn’t understand, but his tone was making her wet just the same.  His lips brushed against her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth momentarily, making her stomach clench. 

He kept whispering softly, fingertips on one hand grazing her body as the other held her fast to the front of him.  His hips rolled against hers and she could feel his erection poking her.

She couldn’t remember a time she’d wanted someone as much as she wanted him.  Wanted him in that lip-trembling, panty-drenching, heavy breathing kind of way.   

She clung to him, running her hands through his hair, catching his bottom lip between her teeth.  His pupils were blow wide. 

When the song ended, he motioned towards the bar, “Drink?” he asked. 

She shook her head, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bathroom, ducking into the first stall they came to.  His hands were all over her the second the door closed.  Mouth going a mile a minute. 

She caught his name, Pietro.  He was from Sokovia, wherever the fuck that was.  He wanted her name, he wanted to take her home.  He wanted her bad.  His dick was throbbing for her.  God.  What a fucking line.    

“I’m Darcy…” she managed.  “I want you to fuck me here…” 

“First?” he asked hopefully.  “I want to do many things to you, Darcy…” 

“Shhhh…” she placed her finger on his lips, trying to stop the motor mouth. “I just need your dick…honestly…” she felt for it in the front of his pants, earning a whimper from him.  (Which she’d admit, was hot as fuck).  “God…you’re huge…I need that…I’ll handle my clit, okay?  Just fuck that into me until I come, okay?” 

“Okay?” he was sputtering a little, like she cut him off and now he didn’t know what to say. 

She didn’t need him to say anything, she needed him to drop trou.  And she needed to do the same, without having to take her shoes off.  Because bathroom floors.  Ew. 

She unbuttoned her pants, ending up having to take one shoe off to be able to spread her legs like she wanted. 

He was rolling on a condom while she did that, hoisting her up on his front and sliding easily inside her. 

“Fuck…” he blurted.  “That for me, _Princeza?_ ” He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, hanging onto the sides of the stall to give him better leverage.  He fucked into her, making her eyes actually roll back with the intensity of it.  Her jeans were still hanging off one leg and his pants were down around his knees.  His t-shirt was stuck between them, so she yanked it up, her hand sliding over his taut abs when she did. 

Hanging on with one hand, not that she needed to, he was doing fine on his own.  She reached between them to rub frantically at her clit.  His eyes followed her hand, widening a little as he watched her play with herself. 

“Come home with me, Kitten…you can ride my face all night if you want.” 

Her pussy clenched around him.  She couldn’t help it.  God, if only.  She huffed out a moan.  She was already close.  Her fingers were slipping against her clit, finding it difficult to gain purchase on it like she needed. 

“Can’t do that…” she breathed.

“Why?” he was fucking her so hard that the stall was rattling and she was pretty sure everyone coming in and out knew what they were doing in here. 

Oh god, that made it more fun.  Made everything feel better. More intense.   

“Because I don’t know you…” she panted.    

“I’m Pietro Maximoff…what’s your last—“ 

She cut him off with a moan as her climax tore through her like a hurricane. He thrust into her a few more times, his timing erratic as a “coming!” escaped his lips. 

She tried to pull on her clothes quickly.  Leave quickly.  Catch a cab home and wash the smell of this bathroom off her.  Have fond memories of Pietro whatever and how he made her come harder than any guy she’d ever been with. 

Except…

“Let me give you my number…” he said, flushing the condom and pulling his pants up.  “I want to see you again…” 

She tried to protest, but he was giving her his number.  “For booty calls…”  He actually SAID that.  Then, his lips were on hers, his tongue flicking in and out of her mouth and someone was banging on the stall door, but she didn’t want to stop kissing him.  He ended the kiss, taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.  Out of the club.  Out to the sidewalk. 

“Let me buy you a drink?  Dinner?”  he grinned widely. “Let me take you back to my place and make you come all night…I meant it…you can ride my face, I fucking LOVE that…”   

And God help her, she found herself laughing.  Taking his hand. He was a motor mouth, but he was a charming one. 

“Dinner sounds great…” she ventured, testing the waters.  See if he’d try to push for more. 

“I know this place.  Best Burgers in New York…” his grin was infectious.   He looked so fucking happy.  Like eating crappy burgers with her at 2 am was all he wanted in the world. 

“Everyone says that.  There are so many “best burgers”.” 

“They actually do.  Trust me...” he nodded very convincingly.     

“Not sure I trust you…like I said…don’t know you…” 

“Pietro Maximoff…” he said slowly.  “And you’re Darcy…” 

“Lewis,” she provided. 

“Darcy Lewis…” he held out his hand.  “Nice to meet you, Darcy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
